Team RCC
Team RCC was a Dutch (and now also Belgian) team that competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars with two separate robots; RCC in Series 1 and Blackdevil Warzone in Series 2. They also intended to enter Dutch Series 2 with RCC 2, but it was not ready in time to compete and failed to qualify for UK Series 7. They also failed to qualify for Series 7 with former semi-finalist Splinter, which the team had recently acquired, and finally, they failed to qualify for the Series 8 of Robot Wars with Bullfrog. The Team The team originally consisted of Leo van Miert, Erik-jan van Boxsel, Barry van Hees and Philip van Hees (although Philip never appeared on the show due to the three team member limit), who worked together to build and enter all of the team's Robot Wars entries (except Splinter, which was bought from another team). Between Dutch Series 2 and UK Series 7, Team RCC was also joined by Gerard van Dorst, who was heavily involved in the electronics side and driving of RCC2, making it more reliable. RCC stands for Radio Controlled Carnage and also the initials of the Roosendaalse Computer Club from which the team originated. The team logo is that of the Cardassian Obsidian Order from the science fiction franchise Star Trek. This is also a link to one of the team's robots; Obsidian. Robots RCC.jpg|RCC (Dutch Series 1) Black Devil Warzone.jpg|Blackdevil Warzone (Dutch Series 2) RCC 2.jpg|RCC 2 (Series 7, failed to qualify) Splinter2-1-.jpg|Splinter (Series 7, failed to qualify) BullFrog.png|Bullfrog (Series 8, not selected) Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Dutch Series UK Series Outside Robot Wars Hannibal Leo.jpg|Leo with Hannibal Obbynowadays.jpg|Obsidian Mantistoday.jpg|Mantis still has the lifter, but now has a more potent crusher Hannibilito_1.jpg|Hannibilito 1, which is now retired Hannibilito_2.jpg|Hannibilito 2, which was sold to another team and became Wedgie. wedgie_800.jpg|Hannibilito as Wedgie Wedgie_2014.png|Wedgie in 2014 Hannibilito_3.jpg|Hannibilito 3, Team RCC's active Featherweight flipper Hannibilito_4.png|Hannibilito 4 inverted whilst fighting Team Flatliner's Adrenlin Defector.png|Hannibilito 4 as Defector Bullfrog.png|Bullfrog before Leo and Tony's rebuild Bullfrog.jpg|Leo with Mario de Jongh and Bullfrog Breed BullFrog.png|Bullfrog Nebelwerfer.jpg|Nebelwerfer, the team's raptorweight, which is in pieces. katjuscha.jpg|Katjuscha, the team's active antweight Nebelwerfer_and_Caliope.jpg|Nebelwerfer (under 6kg) and Caliope (12.7kg when finished) KanOpenerH_2014.jpg|Kan-Opener H spec with Caliope kashei.jpg|Kashei, a featherweight perun.jpg|Perun, a Raptorweight After Robot Wars the team members went their separate ways and Leo continued to compete alone, before teaming up with Belgian roboteer Mario "Maddox" de Jongh and his wife Babeth van Son, who had both previously been members of Team Mad Science and Team Warlocks. Rick Maas joined the team in 2007 as electronics wizard and Robot Power certified technician. Niels Schotten, who was previously captain of Team Flextreme, joined the team fully in 2013. The new-look team has built some new robots and also acquired some of the old robots from the UK series of Robot Wars. Robots that the team own or have previously owned include the heavyweight robots Bullfrog, Obsidian, Mantis, Hannibal and Splinter, the featherweights Hannibalito 1 to 5 and the axe wielding Kashei, as well the 6kg raptor class Nebelwerfer. Hannibalito 2 was sold, and still is active as Wedgie. Hannibalito 4 was constructed and fought for the first time in Antwerp on the 6th of May at the first leg of the Dutch Robot Games Championships 2012. Hannibalito 4 was sold to Gareth Anstee just prior, and participated in the featherweight champs 2014 under the name Defector, coming in 4th. Team RCC competed with Bullfrog at the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013. From October 2016 the team's active machines were the heavyweight Bullfrog, featherweights Hannibalito 3.3 and Kashei Besmertnye 1.3, joined by the 6kg Raptor Perun, although Bullfrog is now owned by Matthew Pearman. The horizontal "Trident" spinner Calliope was sold and is now in Germany under the name Anubis. Valkiri 3.3 changed hands too, also to another German roboteer. External links *Team RCC website *Team RCC Facebook page Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events